Present Tense
by CorbataConPuercoespin
Summary: Kenma es un estudiante que lidia con la responsabilidad del primer empleo. Hace amigos y aprende labores nuevos. Además, sabe que Akaashi está allí para apoyarlo. ¿Qué podría salir mal? Tal vez, aquel par que conoció aquella tarde, especialmente aquel persistente muchacho con aspecto rebelde y totalmente encaprichado en obtener algo más de él que solo una bandeja con pollo frito.
1. Introducción

**_Disclaimer:_** _Personajes no son míos. Furudate-sensei, aquí sus respectivos derechos._

 ** _Advertencias:_** _Posible Ooc._

 ** _Notas:_** _En donde los personajes aún no se conocen entre sí. Una especie de AU que me ha comido la cabeza por meses basándome en los días difíciles del primer empleo, entre capítulos no muy largos. Una locura. Poco a poco se irán aclarando los párrafos dudosos y también aprenderé a usar mejor ff. Seriamente lo espero. Sin más, nos leemos._

* * *

 **\- TIEMPO PRESENTE -**

 ** _I. Una camiseta grande y una patada en el trasero._**

 ** _(Prefacio)_**

Kenma se quitó ambos audífonos y los guardó dentro del chaquetón azul marino que le cubría las rodillas. Había olvidado los guantes de lana sobre la mesa y la fría llave del casillero donde guardaba sus botas le provocó un respingo. Se encogió sobre su bufanda y giró la llave.

 _—_ _Apúrate, Ai-chan, no arriesgaré más mi empleo por tus tardanzas eh._

Su uniforme nuevo olía a plástico y se encontraba tieso como el tecnopor. Kenma arrugó la nariz y a duras penas se amarró el cabello. Miró de reojo y notó a dos jóvenes jugando, o mas bien, empujándose tontamente entre las estrechas capas de baldosas húmedas. Una de ellas le golpeó el brazo.

 _—_ _L-lo siento._

Él solo se limitó a asentir y a colocarse las botas de jebe. Lo malo de aquel lugar, pensó, era el compartir los servicios con el local de al lado. Y es que todo estaba arreglado y no había nada que hacer. A él le tocaría asear el área los martes y jueves y esperaba no encontrar un desastre de nuevo pero...

Miró a las dos chicas entrar juntas al baño.

...Al parecer ese no sería el caso.

Esperó entonces por el servicio de varones que aún parecía estar ocupado. Kenma enrolló ambas manos dentro de las prendas de uniforme perfectamente dobladas y apoyó la espalda sobre los casilleros, aguardando. Aquel lugar de verdad que era estrecho, pensó, había una fila de casilleros frente al suyo que seguramente pertenecían a los empleados del local de hamburguesas con el que compartían los baños.

Suspiró, percibiendo el aroma a jabón y sanitizante.

—¿Kenma-san?

Kenma elevó el rostro al escuchar su nombre acompañado por el chirriante sonido de la puerta del baño abriéndose.

—Akaashi-san, buenos días.

La sonrisa de Akaashi dándole la bienvenida entre turnos era lo más relajante de todo aquello. Llevaba el cabello enmarañado cubierto por una delgada malla que le dejaba la frente casi descubierta. Por la fina capa de sudor perlando su rostro, Kenma dedujo que su turno ya había empezado.

—Buenos días —sonrió Akasshi ligeramente—, ¿nervioso?

Kenma desvió la mirada. Estaba nervioso, pero no lo diría en voz alta. Después de aquella semana dura de capacitación por fin podría hacer frente a su turno, a cargar con las verdaderas responsabilidades del lugar y aquello le hacía encogerse hasta desear desaparecer, arrepintiéndose de haber aceptado un trabajo como ese.

—No.

—Bien —dijo Akaashi mientras se acomodaba el delantal negro, abría su casillero y guardaba algo dentro—, estaré en el lavadero, Kenma-san, hay muchas cosas que sacar del depósito. Te espero allí.

Suspiró.

—Está bien.

Kenma despegó la espalda de aquel lugar una vez estuvo solo y se adentró con desgana al baño. Miró sus ropas y por alguna razón se sintió diminuto. Sacó su celular y cerró la puerta finalmente, deseando con todas sus fuerzas le hayan entregado la talla correcta de camiseta y delantal.

—¿Kozume-san?

—Eh...creo que necesito una camiseta más pequeña.

Akaashi y compañía ahogaron una risa. Kenma se ruborizó y se rascó el codo.

—Akaashi...

—En seguida —le respondió Akaashi a su jefa y guió a Kenma -quien le siguió arrastrando los pies- hacia al depósito.

Una vez allí y luego de memorizar lo que era el camino hacia aquel laberinto compartido, lo primero que Kenma visualizó fueron los miles de globos de colores que se encontraban en fila, adornando algo que no pudo reconocer. Escuchó una especie de gruñido y le sorprendió que viniera de Akaashi.

—Los globos son del área de fiestas y no deben guardarse aquí, de ese modo ocupan mucho espacio como puedes notar.

—Entiendo.

Si no debían guardarse en aquel lugar, ¿qué hacían con todos ellos? Se intrigó Kenma, demasiado avergonzado como para formular la pregunta en voz alta.

—Se los regalamos a los niños presentes en el evento —soltó de pronto Akaashi como si le hubiera leído el pensamiento y Kenma se sobresaltó, asintiendo finalmente mientras intentaba ayudarle a apartar cosas dentro de una enrome caja de plástico. Luego de unos minutos, Akaashi encontró lo que tanto buscaba—, ésta debe ser.

Kenma tomó la bolsa de plástico que le alcanzó Akaashi y la examinó en lo que el de cabellos negros ordenaba los objetos que habían escarbado dentro de aquella caja. Un pequeño papel con la letra "S" se encontraba pegado a la bolsa y Kenma volvió a rascarse el codo. Pensó que tal vez había escasos uniformes de talla pequeña o que tal vez él era el único que necesitaba esa talla y aquello lo apenó un poco. Pero ahí estaba Akaashi dedicándole nuevamente una de sus frescas sonrisas que de alguna manera le hacían sentir más calmado. Atendió cada una de sus explicaciones referentes al lugar y luego de sacar unas bolsas enormes repletas de paños de tela, sobres de jabón líquido y otros químicos, Kenma echó llave a la enorme puerta de metal de aquella habitación tan desastrosa.

—¡Kozume-san!

Al llegar a la oficina del gerente, la cual se encontraba extrañamente justo al lado del lavadero, un muchacho bajito y de aspecto enérgico los esperaba con las manos en la cintura como si se tratara de alguna imitación súper-heroica (o algo así). Kenma se sobresaltó ante su llamado y entrecerró los ojos al notarle sonreír como si le conociera. Llevaba guantes transparentes y un tapaboca, además de una pañoleta negra en la cabeza. ¿Negra? Miró dentro de la bolsa... la suya era roja.

—Kenma-san, él es Yaku-san, uno de nuestros entrenadores —soltó Akaashi tranquilamente mientras acomodaba las bolsas en el escritorio. El mencionado amplió la sonrisa y aquello a Kenma le inspiró cierta confianza.

—Es un gusto, Kozume-san, espero nos llevemos muy bien.

—Lo mism...

—¡YAKU-SAN, YAKU-SAN!

Kenma no pudo terminar de hablar porque un muchacho alto y delgado irrumpió corriendo dentro de la pequeña oficina con unas bandejas en mano. Juró haber apreciado su cabeza estrellada contra el marco de la puerta de no ser porque se encogió a tiempo, además de poseer las manos más largas que jamás había visto en sus 19 años de vida.

—Ya terminé de colocar los paquetes que me pidió acomode en la repisa que usted no alcanza p... ¡AAARGH!

Una patada en el trasero fue suficiente para que dejase de soltar cosas que no debía. Kenma se sorprendió, mucho más porque Yaku parecía estar acostumbrado a elevar tanto la pierna para así poder alcanzar el trasero del larguirucho.

—Y él es Lev, nuestro colaborador y aprendiz especial de Yaku-san.

Yaku lo fulminó con la mirada y Akaashi le devolvió el gesto con una sonrisa ladina.

—¡Es un placer! Yo soy Haiba Lev y me especializo en el área de limpieza y en cargar y colocar objetos que Yaku-san no pued...¡AARGHHH!

Kenma se encogió en su lugar. Aquella patada le había parecido más dolorosa que la anterior y no estaba seguro de cuántas más podría recibir aquel chico de ojos verdes si no se callaba. Pero prefería no estar ahí para presenciarlo, aunque Akaashi pareciera estar acostumbrado a la situación.

—Bienvenido, Kenma-san —logró articular el peli-plateado a pesar del dolor que trataba de calmar con caricias en su espalda baja—, cuento con usted en los turnos y si le doy un consejo... —hizo un ademán de acercarse y Kenma entró en pánico. Lev le susurró—: jamás haga comentarios en público sobre la estatura de Yaku-san, se pone... ¡ARGHHHH! ¡Ya lo ve!

—¡SUFICIENTE!

Yaku tomó a Lev del cuello de la camiseta —Kenma no supo cómo logró hacerlo tan rápido— y lo arrastró hasta la cocina para mandarle a hacer quién sabe qué entre gritos, reproches y patadas.

Akaashi suspiró, serio.

—Él se lo buscó —susurró. Miró a Kenma y le notó inquieto-, Kenma-san, hoy seré yo el encargado de enseñarte los deberes a pedido de Ayane-san, si tienes algún inconveniente por favor, no dudes en decírmelo.

 _Ayane_ era la gerente de tienda, no lo había olvidado.

Kenma asintió.

—¿Eres entrenador? —preguntó entonces, recordando el color del uniforme de Yaku-san.

—Lo soy, pero hay otros con más tiempo y experiencia que yo en este lugar, pronto los conocerás y estoy seguro te llevarás bien con ellos.

Kenma apostaba que nadie tenía la paciencia y dedicación de Akaashi hacia su empleo y le alarmó un poco el saber que no sería él su entrenador permanente, después de todo, conocía a Akaashi desde antes de empezar a trabajar en aquel lugar y solo con él se podría sentir cómodo al realizar su turno. Miró a Akaashi y pudo notar la preocupación en sus expresiones.

—Gracias.

—No te preocupes, Kenma-san. Puedes ir a cambiarte, estaré aquí esperándote para presentarte a los demás y marcar el inicio de turno.

—Bien.

Kenma dio media vuelta y caminó hacia el pasillo. Miró a su alrededor y logró visualizar el camino que daba hacia el local de al lado. Notó a sus empleados caminando de un lugar a otro, algunos limpiando y otros encendiendo las freidoras. Observó a Lev calculando el contenido de un recipiente de plástico y a Yaku conectando las máquinas. El área de producción de un local de comida rápida no parecía ser para nada fácil. Tampoco es que pensara que lo fuera, pero...

 _—_ _¡Oye, Lev, ten cuidado con eso!_

Se aferró a su nuevo uniforme y se apresuró en llegar a los baños. Empezaba a arrepentirse cada vez más de haber aceptado el empleo, pero iba a necesitarlo de todos modos. Tal vez sin la ayuda de Akaashi no hubiera podido ser capaz de conseguir algo en otro lugar, pensó. Ya estaba hecho.

—¡Buena suerte, Kenma-san!

Le oyó gritar a Lev. Al parecer iba a necesitar toda la suerte del mundo.


	2. Un búho y barras voladoras

**_Disclaimer:_** _Personajes no son míos. Furudate-sensei, aquí sus respectivos derechos._

 ** _Advertencias:_** _Posible Ooc._

* * *

 **\- TIEMPO PRESENTE -**

 ** _II. Un búho desnutrido y barras impacta Iwa-chans._**

 _En otra parte de Tokio a las 2:16 p.m…_

—¡Kuroo!

 _Faith, you're driving me away_

 _You do it everyday_

 _You don't mean it but it hurts like hell_

—¡Oye, Kuroo!

 _—_ _"My brain… says I'm receiving pain… a lack of oxygen… from my life support my iron…"_ _¡¿qué?!_

Una pantufla volando por los aires.

Kuroo saltó en su escritorio cual gato, sobándose la cabeza mientras buscaba aquello que le había impactado en la nuca.

—Lo siento, pero no estabas escuchando —dijo un castaño a la vez que se sentaba en la orilla de la cama a ojear la revista deportiva que Kuroo compraba semanalmente. Tetsuro bajó el volumen del estéreo, revolvió un poco su cabello con fastidio y volvió a sentarse ésta vez con el respaldar de la silla en su pecho para así quedar frente a su amigo.

—Claro, y tu recurso es acudir a la violencia —se quejó y el muchacho se encogió de hombros —, mierda, _Oikawa_ , ¿la remataste contra mí o qué?—agitó la pantufla en su mano y se la lanzó al pecho.

Oikawa rió al notar los dibujos de gatos.

—Te llamé dos veces —comentó y echó un vistazo al dormitorio de su amigo, empezando por los diversos dibujos y posters de rock clásico decorando su pared. Kuroo siempre había tenido un buen gusto en decoración, pensó, sin embargo, ahogó una risa al notar, más abajo, una vieja frazada de Pokemon doblada junto a su almohada. —, además, deberías agradecerme…—Kuroo, quien había descansado ambos brazos sobre el respaldar, le miró sin comprender— por callarte antes de que los vecinos piensen que están matando algún gato por aquí. En serio, vendrán a quejarse en cualquier momento.

Kuroo soltó una carcajada.

—Gracias por tu bondadosa advertencia, Oikawa, pe…

—¡MIERDAKAWA!

Tooru abrió los ojos de golpe al escuchar el grito proveniente del primer piso y Kuroo imitó su expresión, con gesto burlesco.

—Iwa-chan va a matarme.

—Ya lo noto, ¿siguen asistiendo juntos a lo de inglés? —preguntó Testuro mientras se alejaba para buscar algo entre los cajones.

— _Of course._ Ya estábamos por irnos y yo… ¡ah! me olvidaba para qué vine a ver tu horrendo y flojo trasero.

Kuroo frunció el ceño y le arrojó un calcetín sucio a Oikawa. Éste lo remató asqueado, sacándole la lengua.

—Solo venía a comunicarte que tienes un problema en la cocina, y si no lo solucionas pronto…

—Mierda, Oikawa—maldijo Kuroo —, no me digas que dejaste a Bokuto otra vez cerca de la licuadora.

—En realidad es peor que eso —respondió Oikawa, riendo —, el muchacho tiene hambre.

Era cierto. No había peor desastre que un Bokuto hambriento. A pesar de tantos años de conocerlo y frecuentarlo, Kuroo aún no lograba lidiar con los ataques de hambre de su amigo, aquellos que suelen incluir refrigeradoras vacías y gran parte de sus provisiones mensuales esparcidas por toda la sala. Ya había logrado controlar la situación en varias (muchas) ocasiones, pero Bokuto continuaba dejando un gran rastro de comida a su paso y no, Kuroo no deseaba un alboroto en su departamento de nuevo. Dejó unas hojas sobre el escritorio y le lanzó un paquete de cereal a Tooru antes de que ambos cruzaran la puerta.

—No sé cómo puede seguir gustándote esta cosa, ¿eres consciente de la cantidad de azúcar que lleva? — Oikawa inspeccionaba el envoltorio en lo que bajaban las escaleras. Kuroo y sus malditas barras. Era adicto a ellas desde que lo conoció y cada que le invitaba, Tooru le aceptaba el capricho. Al final del día y sin darse cuenta terminaban acabándose la caja entera entre charlas y videojuegos.

—Como quieras, se la daré a " _Iwa-chan"_ —le respondió Kuroo con una sonrisa ladina y rápidamente le arrebató la barra, a lo que Tooru se la arrancó de vuelta y entre forcejeos infantiles la barra terminó volando por el pasamano.

Pero a diferencia de lo que esperaban encontrar al asomarse, un Iwaizumi furioso los aguardaba unos escalones más abajo, con una barra de cereal pegada a la cara.

Ambos detuvieron el paso inmediatamente e Iwaizumi gruñó mientras apartaba la golosina de su campo de visión. Miró a ambos y el cómo se señalaban tontamente el uno al otro. Kuroo con media barra de cereal fuera de su boca y Oikawa cubriéndose para no largar una carcajada.

—Lo siento Iwa-chan, trataba de ganar la barra para ti, pero…

—Ya se la diste, de todos modos —se burló Kuroo, abriéndose paso entre ellos.

—Llegaremos tarde por ti y tus tonterías, espero tengas una buena excusa —gruñó Iwaizumi y le lanzó su bufanda a la cabeza. Tooru asintió.

—Algo como que un búho desnutrido se comió mi tarea y…

—Para el retraso, idiota.

—La verdadera historia sobre barras voladoras impacta Iwa-chans…

Kuroo alzó una ceja.

—Mejor cierra la boca.

Ambos tomaron sus cosas en lo que Oikawa seguía inventando historias sin sentido y salieron por la puerta, no sin antes despedirse de Kuroo quien reía internamente al pensar en lo masoquista que era su amigo. El muchacho se encontró divagando unos segundos hasta que oyó un sonido detrás de él. Tetsuro recordó las palabras de Oikawa e imaginando lo peor, trotó hacia la puerta de la cocina, azotándola con un golpe dispuesto a decir algo…

… pero lo que halló en el momento solo le permitió ladear la cabeza un tanto desconcertado.

Bokuto se encontraba de cuclillas frente a algo -tal vez alguien- sin moverse. Parecía concentrado en no romper el contacto visual a pesar del sonido que Kuroo acababa de provocar contra la puerta. Entonces éste alzó un poco el cuello, curioso en saber qué rayos hacía su amigo y pudo visualizar a _Nazia_ –su golden retriever-, la cual estaba sentada más o menos a dos pies frente a él, moviendo la cola y jadeando como siempre. Bokuto movía su cabeza lentamente de un lado a otro esperando algún ademán de imitación por parte de ella, pero solo recibió baba, distracciones y más movimientos de cola.

Kuroo frunció el ceño ante lo extraño de la situación. Aunque si se trataba de Bokuto, pensó, no debería resultarle tan extraño después de todo.

—¿Estás pensando en comértela o qué?

Bokuto giró el rostro cual búho y respondió, ansioso:

—Oikawa me dio una tarea.

—Ah, claro.

—¡No, en serio me dio una tarea! —exclamó Bokuto y se incorporó de golpe, mostrándole una hoja de papel la cual llevaba como título _"homework"_ —, le comenté que tenía hambre y me dijo que podía comérmela y así demostrar algo sobre sus valores morales al profesor…

—Ya veo —respondió Kuroo, echándose hacia atrás debido a su repentino acercamiento. Nazia se acercó a él y le agitó la cola a lo que él se inclinó para acariciarle el lomo y las orejas—, entonces, ¿tratabas de provocarle algún tipo de trastorno a mi mascota obligándola a comer papel?

—Ambos estuvimos de acuerdo en que no funciona con personas, sólo con perros —se encogió de hombros, divertido.

 _"Ese idiota y su manera de distraer a otro idiota"_ renegó Kuroo.

—Pero Nazia se niega a hacerme caso.

—Por supuesto, la entrené en contra de idiotas —respondió Kuroo mientras caminaba hacia el lavaplatos y se apoyaba en la alacena. Bokuto siguió sus pasos—, como sea, ¿es cierto eso de que tienes hambre, o solo quieres ir a molestar a Akaashi al trabajo?

Bokuto se llevó ambas manos al rostro, cubriéndose dramáticamente.

—¡Akaaaashi! —lloriqueó—, ¡se ve tan lindo con ese delantal!

Kuroo rodó los ojos.

—Ya hablamos de esto, bro —dijo serio —, no podemos… _puedes_ —corrigió—, ocasionarle problemas con las visitas, recuerda la última vez que…

—¡Lo sé, lo sé! Pero es que de verdad me gustaría saludarlo, y tal vez… —gritó emocionado—, ¡llevarle algo de comer! ya sabes, hoy es su turno completo y debe estar cansado y hambriento detrás de ese mostrador… pobre Akaaaashi… —dramatizó revoloteando por la cocina.

—Bro, trabaja en un local de comida rápida y su hora de almuerzo ya terminó, dudo que esté hambriento justo ahora.

—Podría llevarle una ensalada, o tal vez unos pasteles —pensó Bokuto, en voz alta y Kuroo suspiró.

La última vez que habían decidido visitar a Akaashi al trabajo -gracias a la insistencia diaria de cierto búho idiota- habían terminado con las puertas de vidrio cerrándose en sus narices. Eso y una foto de cada uno con el símbolo de prohibición en sus rostros pegadas al ventanal. Kuroo pensó que nunca más volvería a pisar aquel lugar otra vez, hasta que un día Akaashi aprovechó la distracción -y depresión- de Bokuto para hablar con él y explicarle que, si bien su jefe había entrado en pánico al notar a Bokuto tratando de infiltrarse a su área de trabajo, aquel problema parecía pasar al olvido ya que habría un cambio de gerencia y ambos podrían tener un registro limpio en aquel lugar nuevamente. Pero le había pedido un gran favor: no dejar que su mejor amigo traspase la línea anti-Bokutos que el anterior jefe había dejado trazado en la tienda. Kuroo le prometió en sus palabras que no dejaría que su amigo le haga pasar tal experiencia nuevamente. _"Y así sería."_

—Bro…

—¡No será un problema, lo juro!

—Tú simple presencia ya es un problema, bro.

—¡Me contendré!

Kuroo le miró a los ojos y ahogó una risa al notar lo infantil que podía llegar a ser su amigo cuando se trataba de Akaashi. Suspiró, sabiendo que luego se arrepentiría de todo.

—De acuerdo, vamos, pero solo porque yo también tengo hambre —le dijo y le lanzó una barra de cereal que sacó del bolsillo de sus jeans—. Tenemos ensayo hoy así que solo será un rato… y ya sabes, manos y pies fuera de Akaashi.

—Lo capto —respondió Bokuto emocionado mientras buscaba su chaqueta —eso creo… —susurró finalmente, sonriendo.

—¿Qué dijiste, idiota?

—¡Akaaaashi!

 _En otra parte, no muy lejos de allí…_

—Entonces, giras esta pequeña perilla y de esta manera vas controlando la temperatura del agua, ¿ves? solo un poco, no es necesario que la gires por completo. Haciendo esto el agua debería estar a…

Kenma estiró un poco el cuello, observando como Yaku rozaba el agua del lavamanos con sus delgados dedos.

—De ciento diez a ciento veinte grados _Fahrenheit_.

—¡Muy bien! Ya está. Ven, toca el agua —Kenma se acercó tímidamente y metió el dedo índice al pequeño pozo. Yaku sonrió ampliamente—, así lo recordarás y te acostumbrarás, ¡ah! y no olvides jabonarte por veinte segundos.

—Entiendo.

—Sé que es algo tedioso el proceso para un simple lavado de manos, pero es necesario ser lo más higiénico y minucioso posible.

Kenma asintió, pensando en lo complicado que fue el tratar de recordar la función de cada paño de limpieza: "verde para el área de producción y productos crudos; azul para el área de productos cocidos y _counter_ , rojo para el área de servicio y salón y los paños descartables para las áreas mojadas en los baños". Había repetido cada palabra hasta la saciedad mientras hacía sus labores puesto que si llegaba a equivocarse, aquello contaría como algún tipo de contaminación y no, no deseaba mostrarse tan despistado en su primer día.

Suspiró, agobiado.

—¿Estás bien, Kozume-san? —interrogó Yaku.

—Sí, solo un poco cansado.

La risa de Yaku sobresaltó a Lev, quien se encontraba retirando algunos productos del congelador. Miró por un momento a Yaku y éste le hizo señas para que siga haciendo lo suyo.

—Eres de los que se cansan rápido, ¿eh? —Kenma desvió la mirada y Yaku le palmeó el hombro —tranquilo, poco a poco llegarás a acostumbrarte y verás que será pan comido. Ahora, ¿recuerdas el proceso de limpieza y sanitizado?

Kenma dudó un momento pero finalmente respondió:

—¿Ras…car? —Yaku asintió, incitándole a continuar—, lavar, enjuagar, sanitizar y escurrir al aire.

—¡Perfecto! Creo que estás listo para enfrentarte a las freidoras, pero primero...

—Yaku-san —interrumpió una chica que anteriormente había visto en el área de servicio, atendiendo en una de las cajas registradoras. Miró a Kenma e hizo una reverencia—, disculpa Kenma-san.

Kenma negó con la cabeza, o eso es lo único que pudo hacer antes de que la muchacha le informara a Yaku que necesitaba de su ayuda para preparar una orden.

—Oh, es perfecto—sonrió—. Kozume —Kenma alzó el rostro en su dirección— vamos, ¡te mostraré como preparar un buen _twister_!

No muy seguro, Kenma le siguió el paso hasta el área de _packer_ -el cual se encontraba entre el _counter (mostrador)_ y la cocina. Una vez allí, contempló los miles de utensilios que no se había animado a tocar hasta el momento. Había pinzas y espátulas, cuchillos, tablas y bandejas metálicas reposando junto a una de las freidoras. Kenma relajó un poco los músculos de la espalda y trató de prestar atención a las indicaciones de Yaku sobre cómo enrollar tortillas de trigo tostadas.

Luego de unos 3 minutos, el castaño sostenía el pedido empaquetado con aspecto triunfante. Kozume curvó ligeramente los labios al observarle tan animado.

— _¡Pedido listo!_ —exclamó mientras se retiraba un poco el tapaboca y se deshacía de los guantes desechables. Kenma no se consideraba un experto en artes culinarias, pero la preparación de aquel tostado le había parecido bastante sencilla. Por suerte. Había tomado nota mental de todo y cada uno de los movimientos de su entrenador—. Luego de colocar el tostado aquí —señaló la bandeja—, _Matsuko-san_ se encarga de elaborar la orden correcta allá adelante. Ahora… ¿recuerdas el peso de las papas y las bebidas?

—Uhm…

—Kenma-san —ambos voltearon, encontrándose con Akaashi quien llevaba un cuadernillo en la mano—, Ayane-san desea hablar contigo un momento.

De pronto Kenma sintió un nudo en el estómago. Tal vez se hubiera sentido peor si no fuera porque Akaashi seguía emanando aquella aura tranquila que le caracterizaba y su mirada no daba sospechas de que realmente se tratara de algo malo. Es más, estaba casi seguro de que si llegara a cometer algún error, Keiji sería el primero en mencionárselo. Pero como aquel no parecía ser el caso, simplemente asintió y se dispuso a seguirlo.

—Tranquilo, hombre —soltó entonces Yaku, estrechándole el hombro—, has concluido muy bien el repaso hasta ahora. Ve y demuéstrale a Ayane-san que estás dispuesto a cumplir cualquier reto que te proponga.

Kenma le sonrió ligeramente y antes de que Yaku empezara a preparar otra orden, le agradeció por todo el apoyo, recibiendo como respuesta una sonrisa radiante y un casi reproche para que se apresurara. Finalmente, Kenma caminó tras Akaashi deseando con todas sus fuerzas que aquel embrollo se trate de una simple petición para asear los baños o algo por el estilo.

 _"¿Que qué…?"_

Kenma parpadeó tres veces seguidas intentando asimilar aquello que acababa de oír mientras sus ojos se perdían en la pantalla del ordenador.

—¿Kozume-san?

Kenma miró a su jefa, ella a Akaashi y Akaashi a él. Sus mejillas le ardían ligeramente y se frotó el brazo descubierto con vergüenza sin saber realmente qué responder.

—Yo, uhm… preferiría asear los baños, si no le importa.

Ayane rió y Akaashi apartó un poco el tapaboca que le cubría parte del rostro.

—¡Oh! Esa es una tarea que todos debemos cumplir, Kozume-san, ya sabes, como equipo. Sin embargo, de verdad me gustaría que puedas quedarte en el área de servicio junto a Akaashi mientras resuelvo el problema acerca del personal faltante.

Ésta vez Kenma trató de no desviar la mirada a pesar de la incomodidad que le hacía desear huir y esconderse en cualquier rincón que encontrara seguro. Realmente estaba considerando hacerlo hasta que el personal adecuado pueda hacerse cargo del inconveniente, pero no podía simplemente desaparecer, aquello perjudicaría a Akaashi, quien ese momento necesitaría toda la ayuda para lidiar con los clientes. Lev e _Inuoka_ parecían bastante ocupados también, cargando jabas de pollo de un lado a otro.

Le pareció un poco injusto. Más por parte del personal involucrado que por su inocente idea de escapar.

—Además —agregó Ayane-san, sonriente—, creo que convendría que nos apoyes al frente —entendió que con _"al frente"_ se refería a _"adelante",_ en _el mostrador_ —, por tu apariencia, digo.

Kenma siempre había pensado que Akaashi sería la persona indicada para atender en el _counter_ por su apariencia impecable y actitud amable; sin embargo, su jefa acababa de mencionar que no solo Akaashi sería perfecto, sino él también. No pudo evitar sentir un revoltijo en el estómago ante la idea de sobresalir entre los empleados y llamar la atención de los clientes, ¿y si se atareaba y confundía algún pedido?, ¿y si recibía alguna queja?...

—Yo me haré cargo, Ayane-san —soltó entonces Akaashi, sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

Fue entonces cuando recordó las palabras de Yaku. Kenma no deseaba ser, de algún modo, una carga más para Akaashi. Con toda la ayuda que había recibido de su parte y tras haber aceptado aquel trabajo en primer lugar… pensó que debía enfrentarse a las consecuencias correctamente. Y a pesar de que no se sentía preparado para escalar a ese nivel, Kenma estuvo dispuesto a aceptar el reto.

—Lo haré.

Ambos ladearon el rostro en su dirección. Akaashi le miró serio y Ayane, por el contrario, sonrió ampliamente.

 _—_ _¡Eres increíble, Kozume-san!_

Les observó conversar unos segundos más hasta que notó como ella le entregaba un par de hojas a Keiji y finalmente cerraba la puerta de la oficina mientras cogía el teléfono y alzaba el pulgar en señal de aprobación y optimismo. Aquel aspecto suyo le hacía recordar un poco Yaku, a excepción de su larga cabellera recogida y la estatura.

Miró a ambos lados, asegurándose de que Yaku-san no le haya leído el pensamiento.

—Ayane-san dice que tu esencia es atractiva— comentó Akaashi mientras caminaban hacia el mostrador. Kenma frunció el ceño ante lo extraño que había sonado aquello y Akaashi rió suavemente.

—Puedo opinar lo mismo sobre ti —soltó entonces y Akaashi le miró atento —, uhm, sobre tu personalidad, me refiero, ¿por qué no te asignaron al área de servicio al cliente?

—Digamos que suelo encargarme de ambas partes —respondió Akaashi —, una vez me ascendieron a entrenador, tuve que encargarme de conocer ambos labores por si sucedían inconvenientes como éste. No fue complicado, ya que el turno es diario y llegas a acostumbrarte.

Kenma asintió.

—Yaku-san opina lo mismo.

—Lo es, no te preocupes. El trabajo es casi igual al de producción, diría que hasta un poco más sencillo.

Sin duda, Kenma se sentía más calmado con Akaashi de su lado, recordándole ciertas cosas que había olvidado acerca del entrenamiento posterior. Aun así, la idea de recibir y atender a un cliente le ponía inquieto. Cogió el cuadernillo entre sus manos y, aprovechando que era lunes y la venta había disminuido notablemente, Akaashi se dispuso a explicarle rápidamente el proceso de atención en el mostrador, empezando por la caja registradora.

—Listo. Una vez colocas el dedo allí, Kenma-san, aparecerá una solicitud de códigos. Para desbloquear esto debes informarle a Ayane-san y ella inmediatamente colocará su contraseña —Kenma observaba cómo los dedos de Akaashi se deslizaban en la pantalla con seguridad, deteniéndose cada vez que debía leer algo—, aquí…—colocó una serie de números y la pantalla mostró una ventana que decía _"counter"._

—Entiendo —dijo mientras memorizaba las ventanas de aquella pantalla táctil.

—Bien, ¿memorizaste el contenido del menú, Kenma-san?

—Sí, creo que sí lo recuerdo.

— De acuerdo, entonces no tendrás problema ya que todo el contenido se encuentra en orden, justo aquí —deslizó los dedos sobre la pantalla y le mostró una lista con todos los productos y sus combinaciones respectivas. Al lado de éstas se encontraba el precio y más complementos.

Kenma se sorprendió por la sencillez de todo aquello. No imaginó encontrarse incluso con ciertas frases que debía formular al interactuar con un cliente. Algo como _"bienvenido a -, ¿puedo tomar su orden?"_. Realmente le pareció innecesario y absurdo, pero sabía que de todas maneras terminaría leyendo y releyendo dichas frases si los nervios le jugaban una mala pasada.

Repasó un poco más acerca de los sistemas operativos, tales como el calendario de limpieza, la hoja de proyección, hoja de pedidos y el rol de posiciones. Aquí Kenma comprendió que era completamente necesario conocer la labor de sus demás compañeros, así que supuso que terminaría aprendiendo todos esos términos en algún momento.

—Los pasos de servicio en el mostrador son sencillos, empezaremos con…

—¡Akashi-san! —interrumpió Lev, detrás de ellos. Ambos giraron el rostro, encontrándose con el larguirucho cargando un par de cajas, perdiendo el equilibrio a cada segundo—, Yaku-san me pidió guardar esto en el depósito. Está seguro de que usted tiene la llave.

—Claro —respondió Akaashi. Kenma le miró de reojo y sus miradas se encontraron. Kenma pudo jurar haber notado algo de preocupación en los ojos del pelinegro y aquello lo alarmó inevitablemente—. Kenma-san, vuelvo en unos segundos, ¿sí? Llevaré a Lev al depósito y correré de vuelta.

—…Está bien —respondió, para nada seguro. Se quedaría solo en el mostrador y aquella idea no le agradaba en lo absoluto.

—No tardaré, lo prometo —profirió Akaashi y tomó una de las cajas, ayudando a Lev quien corrió a su lado para igualar la velocidad del muchacho.

—Eh…

Kenma se quedó plantado allí, observándolos alejarse y se frotó las manos con angustia sin saber realmente qué hacer. Se dio la vuelta, nervioso y buscó con la mirada a _Matsuko-san_ , la chica encargada de aquella área. La encontró segundos después, del otro lado del salón y recogiendo un par de bandejas en el área de juegos infantiles. Quiso llamarle, apremiado por la urgencia, pero tampoco podía dejar el mostrador vacío, mucho menos hacerle señas desde su lugar porque aquello resultaría demasiado raro, y Kenma estaba seguro llamaría la atención de los pocos clientes que se encontraban en aquel lugar.

Suspiró, derrotado.

Solo le quedaba esperar a Akaashi. Tampoco debía tardar demasiado.

El salón se encontraba casi vacío, lo cual le ayudó a tranquilizarse un poco. Alzó la vista hacia una de las mesas y pudo notar a una familia hablando acerca de trivialidades de la escuela mientras degustaban su comida. Los niños se veían bastante animados y no paraban de balbucear cosas mientras masticaban. La escena le pareció un tanto simpática, hasta que uno de ellos cogió la enorme bebida de su padre y, en un descuido de éste, derramó la mitad del líquido naranja sobre la mesa. El rostro de Kenma se nubló de pronto y frunció el entrecejo. Cogió uno de los paños que se encontraban debajo del mostrador y, cuando estuvo a punto de acercarse a la mesa, Matsuko corrió hacia él con una sonrisa, indicándole que ella lo haría. A Kenma le hubiera gustado replicarle y pedirle que fuera ella quien se quedara en el mostrador, pero la chica ya había cogido el paño y se encontraba calmando a los padres, quienes no paraban de pedirle disculpas.

 _—_ _¡No es justo, bro!_

Kenma se sobresaltó y se encogió en su lugar. Miró en dirección a la puerta y notó a dos chicos con el cabello hecho un desastre peleando en la entrada. Uno de ellos lloriqueaba mientras formaba una tijera con los dedos y el otro le golpeaba el brazo con el puño.

 _—_ _Cállate idiota, ¿qué te dije acerca de gritar?_

Kenma lanzó una mirada fugaz al pasillo por donde Akaashi había desaparecido en lo que ambos jóvenes se iban acercando al mostrador, discutiendo entre ellos. El de cabellos blancos le hizo señas a su amigo y desapareció por el pasillo, en dirección al baño. Kenma aprovechó aquella distracción para mirar una vez más, rogando que Akaashi corriera en su auxilio. Pero un temblor se apoderó de él cuando aquel muchacho alto y de aspecto rebelde se posicionó frente a la caja registradora con las manos en los bolsillos, estudiando el menú que se encontraba sobre sus cabezas.

Kenma desbloqueó la pantalla del mostrador, rogando con todas sus fuerzas soltar las palabras correctas.

—Uhm… bienvenido, ¿puedo… t-tomar su orden?

Entonces aquel muchacho despegó la mirada del menú para posicionarla sobre unos tímidos ojos color ámbar. Y la sonrisa que estaba dispuesto a dedicarle se le quedó estancada en el rostro ante lo que encontró frente a él.

—H-hola…

Su rostro era bello, y su cabello rubio yacía recogido sobre su delgado cuello. Notó sus labios secos tratando de formular algo y también unas cuantas pecas en su pequeña nariz que le hacían ver adorable. Alzó la mirada con mesura y volvió a contemplarle las pestañas. Sus mejillas ardieron.

Kuroo podía jurar que aquellos eran los ojos más bonitos que había visto en su vida.

—¿Q-qué desea llevar?

Kenma había decidido ser el primero en romper el contacto visual, pues pensaba que si no era él, aquella persona jamás lo haría.

—¡Ah! —exclamó el chico, sobresaltándolo un poco —, claro, claro. L-lo siento, eh… llevaré el menú 3, por favor.

Sus ojos se encontraron una vez más y el muchacho sonrió ligeramente, sin dejar de observarle. Kenma trató de concentrarse en marcar el pedido a pesar del temblor que se había apoderado de su cuerpo, especialmente en el momento en el que aquel chico había decidido no apartar la mirada de cada uno de sus movimientos. Leyó la palabra que apareció en pantalla y elevó la mirada con timidez.

—¿Me permite su nombre…?

—K…

 _—_ _¿Kuroo-san?_

Kenma ladeó el rostro, encontrándose con Akaashi quien observaba al muchacho alto y de cabello revuelto con notable curiosidad.

—Hey Akaashi —sonrió éste, pasándose una mano por el cuello —, ¿qué tal?

Akaashi dejó unas bolsas sobre el mostrador y se dirigió a Kenma.

—Lo lamento Kenma-san, Lev desordenó unas cuantas cosas allí adentro y tuve que encargarme. Tomaré esta orden, no te preocupes —musitó mientras se acercaba a él, parecía algo agitado. Kenma asintió y ambos observaron al chico al otro lado del mostrador quien los miraba atento, con una sonrisa estampada en la cara—, Kuroo-san, ¿puede dejar de hacer ese gesto? Está asustando a mi compañero.

Kuroo soltó una pequeña carcajada.

—Sólo trato de ser amigable, o parecerlo al menos.

—No lo intente, da miedo —bromeó Akaashi mientras deslizaba los dedos ágilmente sobre la pantalla.

—Qué cruel…

—Kenma-san, quédate a mi lado. Ya que Kuroo-san está aquí, te mostraré como realizar una transacción.

—Está bien.

Kuroo fijó los ojos nuevamente en aquel chico de carácter apacible. Observó el cómo se posicionaba al lado de Akaashi y alzaba el rostro para observar mejor. Parecía un gatito curioso.

—Kuroo-san —llamó Akaashi—, permítame su tarjeta.

—Ah, sí —susurró mientras sacaba su billetera del bolsillo—, pero ésta vez no seré yo quien, eh… pague…

Un sonido proveniente de la puerta que los separaba del salón provocó que los tres chicos giraran el rostro en dirección a ésta, buscando la fuente de aquel sonido tan raro, parecido a una extraña queja. Entonces, cuando la puerta por fin fue abriéndose lentamente, Kenma –quien había estado cerca de ella la mayoría del tiempo- retrocedió unos cuantos pasos mientras todos observaban con cierta incertidumbre, hasta que una madeja bicolor se asomó por el marco.

—Hey, Akaa…. ¿eh? —Bokuto, quien se encontraba de rodillas en el suelo, ladeó la cabeza al encontrar a un Kenma observándole horrorizado desde arriba —, tú no eres Akaashi —señaló.

—Bokuto-san.

—¡Pero suenas igual él! ¡¿Akaashi?! —chilló Bokuto mientras se acercaba al estómago de Kozume —¡¿QUÉ HACES EN EL ESTÓMAGO DE ESTA SEÑORITA?!

—Señorita… —susurró Kenma con el rostro ensombrecido.

—Bokuto-san, estoy aquí —Akaashi asomó el cuello detrás de Kenma para que Bokuto pueda verle y dejar de abrazarse al estómago ajeno—, deje a mi compañero, por favor.

 _—_ _¡Wojou!_ ¡Akaashi, pensé que te habían tragado! —rió mientras apoyaba un codo sobre el mostrador —, ¡te traje el almuerzo! —le mostró una pequeña lonchera de Bob esponja.

—Bokuto-san, no es…

—Señorita… —repitió Kenma, quien parecía perdido en sus pensamientos.

—Oye —le llamó entonces Kuroo.

—Oh, hola bro —saludó Bokuto, agitando la mano con gesto nervioso —pensé que esperarías en las mesas.

—Idiota, ¿pensaste que no te descubriría infiltrándote otra vez c…?

—Señorita… —Kenma no despertaba.

—Eh, disculpen —oyeron una voz femenina detrás de Kuroo. Se trataba de una señorita quien observaba a cada uno con gesto curioso. Los cuatro la miraron sorprendidos —, ¿están atendiendo…?

—Sí, claro, permítame tomar su orden —profirió Akaashi, acercándose rápidamente a la caja registradora—, Kuroo-san, Bokuto-san, espérenme en una de las mesas, por favor. Luego los atenderé a ustedes.

—¡Pero…!

—Silencio, idiota —reprendió Kuroo, acercándose a la puerta para tomar a su amigo del cuello—, ¿no entiendes que Akaashi está trabajando? Deja de acosarlo, maldita sea —renegó, arrastrándolo por el suelo.

—¡Pero, yo…!

—Silencio, lo meterás en problemas y adivina quién se quedará sin comida y sin Akaashi por el resto del mes… —comentó mientras lo sentaba en una silla cual niño.

—Yo…

—Exacto.

—No, yo… creo que estoy olvidando algo, bro.

—¿De qué hablas?

Y en ese momento, ambos giraron el rostro al oír un ruido sordo en aquel lugar donde habían estado segundos atrás. Kuroo estiró el cuello y encontró a Akaashi ayudando a aquel chico lindo de ojos gatunos. Al parecer había tropezado… con una maldita lonchera que mostraba un dibujo de Patricio Estrella aplastado.

—Creo que ya sé que es —susurró Kuroo mientras se encogía ante la mirada inexpresiva de Akaashi.

Un rato después, Kuroo y Bokuto se encontraban degustando de la orden que Akaashi les había preparado junto a un inexperto Kenma, quien al principio se había equivocado y le había entregado a Kuroo una bebida dietética que él jamás pidió. Aquello solo hizo que el mayor se interesara más en su persona, recibiendo simples monosílabos nerviosos cada vez que éste le preguntaba alguna cosa referente a su primer día. Y no sólo eso, Kuroo se sorprendió a sí mismo con el corazón acelerado cada que el muchacho le miraba fijamente. Pero, a pesar de que aquello solo duraba menos de tres segundos; Kuroo podía asegurar que eran los segundos más agradables de su existencia.

—¿Esperaremos a Akaashi afuera, verdad?

Le había preguntado Bokuto mientras se llenaba la boca con papas fritas. Akaashi le había comentado que su turno estaba por terminar y que podrían darle un espacio en la mesa. Kuroo había aceptado sin dudar, esperanzado en que aquel rubio pudiera acompañarlos también. Giró el rostro hacia el mostrador por última vez, observando cómo Akaashi le acomodaba el delantal a _Kenma._

Se llevó un _nugget_ a la boca y sonrió.

—Lo haremos.

* * *

 _Me gustó mucha la idea de que Kuroo tuviera un perro de mascota, no sé, algo muy random, pero lindo. Igual sigue teniendo espíritu gatuno -como podrán notar en sus pantuflas-._

 _La canción que escuchaba Kuroo al principio de la historia es My Iron Lung de Radiohead. Y sí, Kuroo tiene una banda. Ya se enterarán luego._

 _Pdt: Le cambié el summary, también, porque pensé que le vendría mejor a un one-shot que planeo hacer sobre esta historia. Tomates en 3, 2, 1_

 _Ahora sí. Buenas madrugadas,_

 _-A._


End file.
